


A Wish Finally Coming True

by JuiceCup



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot fanfic inspired by a prompt I received on Tumblr.  Emma has been wanting so long to do something to Regina and one morning, Regina finally lets her do it.  Swan Queen sexy times!  Please read Tumblr prompt in the beginning notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Finally Coming True

**Author's Note:**

> **SQ prompt:** Emma g!p (girl penis). Emma has always wanted to cum on Regina's face. Regina finally lets her. (dirty smut pleease)
> 
> Here you go! If the thought of Emma having a penis/magic cock and ejaculating on Regina disturbs you, you probably shouldn't read any further.
> 
> If it doesn't bother you, I hope you really enjoy this! All smut, no plot.

Regina awoke and stretched happily, feeling a bit achy from her incredible and experimental night of sex with the savior.  Turning her head, she spied the blonde still sleeping and decided that she wanted her body again.

 

Moving up, the brunette propped on an elbow and lovingly stared for a few minutes down at the Sheriff whose even breathing made her chest rise and fall appealingly so.  Regina slowly pulled the covers away to reveal Emma’s naked breasts, and the nipples began to harden at the slight drop in temperature.

 

Bending her head, she circled a beaded tip with her tongue and pulled it into her mouth as she dragged a thumb enticingly over the other one, flicking it from side to side.  Emma stirred under the onslaught of stimulation and there was a shifting under the sheets by another part of the young blonde that was just awakening as well.

 

While an eager mouth played with taut nipples, brown eyes observed the writhing woman catch her bottom lip between her teeth and her breathing quickened.  Regina felt Emma’s encouraging hand at the back of her head while the other one clutched at her pillow.  The brunette’s gaze moved lower and she saw Emma’s cock, which had been tenting the covers a few seconds ago, enthusiastically jump for attention and she felt the slight movement of Emma’s hips thrusting upward seeking her touch.

 

Regina’s hand lazily traveled the expanse of the smooth creamy muscle-toned skin of the woman’s abdomen, slipped under the cotton sheets and wrapped around Emma’s burgeoning, waiting girth.

 

“Emma,” Regina breathed shakily, overcome with her own arousal while stroking Emma slowly at first and loving the feel of unyielding hardness coated by soft warm flesh.  Remembering how good Emma felt in her mouth, the older woman began slowly moving down her lover’s body and upon nearing her destination flipped the cover off to discover Emma standing at attention, thick, hard and proud.  “You sure know how to greet a Queen, dear.”  She laid her head on Emma’s stomach and took a few moments to admire her as she palmed her in both slow and fast jerking movements.

 

“You sure know how to wake me up in the mornings, your majesty.” Emma became quickly excited, having been woken up by a sexy and playful Regina Mills.  If her Queen wanted to be fucked, which she obviously did, Emma would happily oblige her.  She shot her hips upward and began to hump Regina’s fist. “Put it in your mouth, babe, please.” She watched the corner of the brunette’s mouth turn upwards and she wondered whether Regina was going to tease her, as she often did, but gave a satisfying growl when her lover just licked her lips and sucked Emma immediately into her mouth.  “Holy fuck!”

 

“Feel good, my love?” Regina asked after popping the thick phallus out of her mouth.  It was a rhetorical question, Emma knew, because there was no way in hell getting sucked off by Regina could feel bad.  She watched as those plump lips kissed her tip a few times before allowing the head to push past them again.

 

Emma gasped as she felt Regina nearly circle her length all the way down to the base before bobbing up and down at the middle point again.  “Christ, Regina, do that again.”

 

Regina did, a couple more times, and Emma felt close to exploding.  She grasped the queen’s head and started to thrust up into that talented mouth when she heard Regina’s denial murmured against her cock.  She pushed off Emma and smiled down at her.

 

“Uh-uh, Miss Swan.  I forbid you to come so soon.”  She straddled Emma’s hips and bent to give her hot open mouth kisses.

 

“But you feel so good.  Let me come and I _promise_ I’ll take care of you.”

 

“No,” Regina simply answered and moved up to present Emma with her breasts.  “I think you need to cool down a bit.”  There was a pause as Regina lightly brushed her nipple against the blonde’s lips until a tongue snaked out to lick it.  “Mmmm, yes.  Be a good girl and fuck me first.”  Regina took her nipple away replacing it with her lips and a naughty yet meaningful look. “Make me come, loud and hard, and I will,” Regina gave a dizzying kiss, “…give you what you _want,_ Emma.”

 

Emma’s eyes flew open in hesitated excitement.  “You mean you’ll let me…”

 

“What you have been longing for?”  Regina licked Emma’s lips once slowly and seductively. Then, did it again before confirming, “Yes.”

 

Emma had Regina flipped onto her back in no time, penetrating her queen to the hilt, both of them gasping for air and tongues wildly playing in each other’s mouths.  “Regina, you are the hottest fuck I’ve ever had.”

 

Regina’s pleased smile at the admission was staggering and the brunette’s nails were digging into Emma’s triceps as she undulated her hips causing Emma to bite down for control.  “Flattery will get you many things, but my orgasm needs to be earned, dear.”

 

“Then let’s stop wasting time.  I’ve got a reward for said orgasm to collect.”

 

“Indeed you do.  Fuck me well, Emma, and you’ll _get_ it.”

 

_Fuck yes!_  Emma began pumping hard and steady, each thrust eliciting a moan of approval from the alluring woman beneath her, but she had made love to this woman so many times, and she knew this wasn’t enough to get Regina where she wanted.  Mustering in all the control she had, telling herself it would be worth it in the end, Emma pulled out and immediately situated herself between Regina’s legs, opening the queen up and placing soft tongue flicks and kisses lightly on her slit and outer lips.

 

“Mmmm… Good girl.”  Praise from Regina always felt like a caress, and in this case it was only stoking Emma’s arousal to know that her Queen was pleased with her.  Using her thumbs, she spread the woman open and swiped her tongue slowly from Regina’s seeping channel all the way to her clit and back again.  “Yes, Emma… You know what I like.”

 

Emma certainly did as she began making out with Regina’s pussy, the woman’s aromatic essence coating her lips and tongue.

 

“So wet.  So good.”  Emma moved her head from side to side wanting to immerse herself in deeper; bathing her mouth and chin in Regina’s juices.  God, she loved worshipping her Queen like this.  Regina was panting and mewling while fingering her nipples.   _Jesus Christ!_ The woman was so fucking hot.  She moved upwards and began sucking on Regina’s clit, all the while being turned on by the sounds filling the bedroom.  Emma’s moaning, sucking, and slurping.  Regina’s whimpers of delight and her repeated “yes” and “just like that…”

 

She knew the instant Regina was on the verge of her climax and purposely released her while kneeling up.  Regina’s eyes flew open in confusion and then outrage, but Emma placated her Queen with a reminder. “You said you wanted to be good and _fucked,_ Regina.  You are going to come hard all over my cock.”  With that she held a hand out, which Regina took to level herself into a sitting position. 

 

Emma immediately crashed their lips together, swallowing the brunette’s sob of need as she shared the taste of the Mayor’s own pussy with her.  “You are my favorite flavor in the world.  Even better than grilled cheese sandwiches, onion rings, root beer and even rocky road ice cream.”

 

“Your sex talk still leaves room for improvement.”  Regina chuckled in between kisses, rolling Emma’s nipples in her hand.  “I don’t know whether to be insulted or complimented.”

 

“In my world that is definitely a compliment,” Emma grinned holding Regina by the back of her head for her tongue’s assault.  “Now,” she uttered against pliant and voluptuous lips. “Get on your knees so I can _fuck_ you, Regina.”

 

The brunette complied and Emma did not take long to rub the tip of herself against the kneeling woman’s arousal-swollen lips and push forward until Regina was completely full with her.  The Sheriff felt herself throb in anticipation while being snugly fit in Regina’s velvety warm slickness.  She grinded herself against the older woman’s backside and squeezed her ass cheeks and Regina groaned at the action, fisting the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

 

“What are you waiting for, Emma? Fuck me,” she pleaded gyrating her own hips for emphasis.  Emma drew nearly all the way out and then plunged back in, causing Regina to cry out and throw her head back in ecstasy.  Grabbing a hold of Regina’s hips, Emma began slamming into her in earnest.

 

“Oh, yes!  Emma, yes!  You fuck me so _well!”_   More praise from her Queen was not helping Emma’s control.  She tried to think about work, about sports about anything mundane and boring to keep from thinking of her sexy Queen telling her she had never been fucked so well by anyone before and how hot Emma was in bed.  What nearly killed her was Regina laying claim to her; that Emma was hers, all hers, _only_ hers.

 

In order to help Regina along, Emma bent over, placing soft kisses on Regina’s back and her fingers sought out the woman’s twitching swollen nub and once found, she pinched and rubbed at it urgently.  “UH!  UHN!  EMMA!  I’m going to…”  Emma rubbed and thrusted even faster and harder.  A bead of sweat trickled down her back.  “I’m _… COMING!”_   Regina shrieked loudly and her back bowed and her body shook with her release.  Her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the bed with Emma falling with her, still furiously rocking against the Mayor’s bottom.

 

Emma quickly moved to gather Regina’s legs together beneath her, never withdrawing her cock from inside her, and straddled the back of her lover’s thighs.  Then, embracing her from behind, Emma laid on top of her while Regina cried out as Emma bit her shoulder still fucking her passionately.  “You came hard, didn’t you my Queen?  You’re _still_ coming aren’t you?  I can _feel_ it!” 

 

Kissing Regina’s cheek, her pumping slowed as the brunette trembled and cooed and when it looked like Regina’s eyes closed on a sigh and a smile, Emma licked her earlobe and reminded, “Oh no you don’t, babe.”  Emma’s hips rolled hard and fast again and the sound of slapping flesh joined Regina’s cries.  “You are not passing out.  You, my sexy queen, have a promise to keep.”

 

“Emma… yes…”  Regina was panting against her pillow, her inner muscles still quaking against Emma and her skin taking on a healthy flushed glow with her climax.  She was so stunningly beautiful that Emma prepared for her own orgasm by propping herself on a palm, on either side of Regina, and thrusting into her diligently.

 

“You know what I want.”  Emma rasped, engrossed in Regina’s moaning and watching her curvaceous ass shake with each deep plunge.  “Say it, Regina.”

 

“Emma…”  Regina sounded just a little bit embarrassed and Emma smiled briefly at that.  She had no doubt that the Queen had probably never begged for this before and it made her feel all that more giddy and special.

 

“Regina… say it.”

 

Regina opened her eyes suddenly and smiled over her shoulder, seeming to read how important this was to her lover in this moment.  She licked her lips and her eyes bored lovingly and meaningfully into Emma’s.  “I want you to come on my face, dear.”

 

_Holy fuck!_  That did it.  Emma pumped a few more times into her and pulled out and was up standing on the bed and Regina moved quickly to her knees in front of her.  Emma looked down stroking herself off as Regina brought her face close, her mouth open, and Emma closed her eyes for just a millisecond and then looked down as she came with a loud grunt, exploding all over Regina’s lips and chin.  She was breathless with the power of her orgasm and the satisfaction of watching herself come on the Queen’s face; something she had wanted to do for a long time now, with Regina usually refusing.  It was well worth the wait.

 

Her pumps became slower and then she placed her hands at her sides as Regina took over, lightly stroking the shaft and kissed the head, using Emma’s cock to smear her essence against her cheek.

 

Emma slumped and then crumpled onto Regina, the woman affectionately capturing her in her arms and they were laying against the pillows wrapped in each other.

 

“It seems you have made quite a mess of me, Miss Swan.”

 

“Believe me.  You don’t look bad at all, my queen.”  Emma licked and sipped herself off Regina.  “And I like the way I taste on you.”

 

“Mm, I got very little,” Regina pouted and then wiped a finger across her chin and sucked it into her mouth.

 

“Well then allow me.”  Emma gathered some of herself off Regina with her tongue and offered it to the queen who wrapped her arms around her neck and sucked her greedily into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? Let me know! Comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you have a Swan Queen prompt for me, you can send me an "ask" to my **tumblr: juicecupswanqueen**


End file.
